Christmas Wreath
by AZGirl
Summary: When Thomas arrived, he was surprised to see fresh wreaths adorning many of the graves within the cemetery – including Nuzo's.


**A/N:** I think this was the fastest I ever wrote a story of this length, but the idea wouldn't let me go until I did. I hope you enjoy it.

.

**ooooooo**

"_Remember_ our fallen U.S. veterans. _Honor_ those who serve. _Teach_ your children the value of freedom." ~~~~~ Wreaths Across America.

**ooooooo**

**December 2018**

Thomas had forgotten. Just for a moment, but he had forgotten…

Nuzo was dead, and had been since the end of September.

Christmas was only a few weeks away, and he usually conspired with Nuzo to buy one of the gifts Jake had asked Santa to bring him, keeping the kid's belief in the guy in red strong for another year. He was later than usual in getting his 'nephew' a gift and had been about to call his best friend for suggestions, going so far as to pull out his cell phone, when he'd suddenly remembered.

The realization was a punch to the gut even though he was fully aware his friend had been gone more than a couple of months at this point. Yet, it was as if the wound in his heart was fresh, the bandage ripped off and blood welling up within it once again.

To stem the hemorrhaging of his soul, Magnum went out on the water in his surf ski for probably longer than he should have, if the soreness of his arms was any indication. Still not completely settled, Thomas decided to drive out to the cemetery, a feeling of guilt invading him at the thought he'd not been to Nuzo's grave since the day they buried him.

When Thomas arrived, he was surprised to see fresh wreaths adorning many of the graves within the cemetery – including Nuzo's. However, there were still many graves which did not have a wreath adorning them. He wondered why that was, but put it out of his mind for the time being as he visited his friend and remembered a brother who had been such an important part of his life.

While he was there someone came to visit the grave next to Nuzo's. They spoke aloud to the grave as if their loved one was right there in front of them. He was about to leave, and let the woman have some privacy, when something she said caught his attention.

He moved away and waited for the woman to finish her visit. As she was leaving, Thomas approached and asked about what he'd overheard. The wreath on Nuzo's grave was one of thousands across America which had been sponsored to honor those veterans who had fallen. The woman turned out to be a sponsor for the wreath on her husband's grave and the ones which surrounded him, including Nuzo's grave.

A well of emotion had bubbled up within him at hearing that, and he'd thanked the woman profusely for her sponsorship. They chatted a few more minutes and eventually went their separate ways.

Feeling steadier as he left the cemetery, he drove back to Robin's Nest, thinking of Nuzo and the woman who'd made sure more than one veteran had been remembered that Christmas.

A wave of inspiration hit Thomas, and he grinned.

ooooooo

**December 2019**

Thomas opened the door to see an obviously expensive, yet beautiful, Christmas wreath, and behind that wreath was Higgins.

"Magnum," she said as she shoved the wreath towards him and made her way into the house. "Can you please tell me why Mr. Masters has sent you a wreath, and why I had to interrupt doing an inventory of the wine cellar to deliver it to you?"

Having taken the wreath from Higgins, Thomas was also at a loss as to why until he spotted the attached card, hoping it contained an answer. Carefully setting down the wreath on the coffee table, Magnum opened the card.

"He didn't," Thomas blurted as he read.

"Didn't what?" Juliet asked as someone knocked and started to enter without first being acknowledged.

"Yo, Tommy," Rick said. "You ready to go? We're going to— Hey, who sent the wreath?"

It was a moment before he could answer, having to swallow down the emotion clogging his throat. "Robin. He…he sponsored a thousand wreaths."

"Sponsored? Wreaths?" Juliet put her hands on her hips. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Higgy," Rick replied before Magnum could. "But it you want the answer to that question, you're going to have to come with us. Let's get a move on Thomas; TC and Shammy are waiting in the car."

Rick headed back out the door as Thomas laid the card on the coffee table next to the elaborate wreath, ignoring Juliet's continued questioning and making a mental note to call Robin later in order to thank the man for his generous gift. Magnum had no idea how Robin had found out, but he wouldn't put it past Rick to have spilled the beans. His friend's slightly smug smile as he went out the door was a dead giveaway.

The previous year, as he'd driven away from the cemetery after visiting Nuzo and finding out about the wreaths, Thomas had had the brilliant idea to sponsor one for his fallen friend and as many others as he could afford at the time. He'd told the guys about his encounter and subsequent idea, and things had snowballed. Suddenly, they were not only sponsoring wreaths, but they were volunteering to help out on wreath-laying day along with many of their veteran buddies who were living on the island.

Higgins followed him out the door, and just as he was about to get in the car where the guys were waiting on him, Thomas said, "Come along. I promise you won't be sorry."

Juliet let out a noise of frustration and said, "I better not."

As they were driving, Higgins tried to ferret out the details of where they were going and why, but none of the guys would answer her pointed questions.

They'd had to park a ways off site due to all the traffic, but eventually they'd made it inside the cemetery.

"Wreaths," Juliet said, though it sounded like a question.

TC checked in with one of the other volunteers as Magnum explained why they were there.

"Today is wreath-laying day. As many graves as possible get one – each person's name read out loud as well. I found out about this program last year, and had the idea to sponsor one for Nuzo." Thomas grabbed a bundle of wreaths and started heading towards his fallen friend's grave, the guys doing the same and following along behind. "Word spread and a bunch of us are out volunteering today."

"So, Mr. Masters…?" Higgins asked.

"Found out – yep." Thomas replied before turning slightly to his right and adding in a slightly louder voice, "Thanks Rick."

Rick chuckled and then shrugged. "You're welcome, brother! I thought Robin might like to get in on the action a little."

"A thousand wreaths is more than 'a little' man," TC said.

"Yeah, well… I had no idea he would sponsor so many."

Shammy wheeled up even to Rick. "We've got our work cut out for us this morning."

"That we do, brother," TC said as they approached Nuzo's grave.

They all looked at Thomas when they arrived. "What?"

"I think they want you to lay the wreath since it was your idea," Higgins quietly said.

Thomas looked at the guys who nodded their agreement. They guys laid down their bundles of wreaths. Magnum chose one from his pile and laid it over his brother's grave. "Sebastian Nuzo."

The guys repeated the name, Juliet doing the same, slightly lagging behind the others. After a moment of silence, the guys picked up their bundles of wreaths and continued to lay them down on the graves of other fallen veterans, saying each person's name aloud with reverence before moving on to the next one.

Without prompting, Higgins began helping, and the five of them laid many wreaths that day. It became an annual tradition among them to honor fallen veterans by sponsoring wreaths and volunteering their time when possible.

Thomas still missed Nuzo so, so much, but at least he and the others could do this one thing for him every year in remembrance of a life ended far too soon.

ooooooo

_**The end.**_

**ooooooo**

.

**A/N:** _Wreaths Across America_ honors fallen military veterans with annual wreath-laying ceremonies at various cemeteries across the country. December 14, 2019 was this year's wreath-laying day, and I would like to thank the volunteers who helped out. A friend, whose husband was a veteran, brought this organization to my attention, and I realized my own father's grave has, in the past, benefitted from those who had generously sponsored multiple wreaths. Knowing the cemetery didn't provide the wreath, I'd wondered how/why one was on my father's grave at Christmas time, and now I know. Thank you to those who have sponsored wreaths for this year and in past years. _And thank you to the veterans of the past and present for their service._

_***Merry Christmas_ and _Happy Chanukah_…and to those who don't celebrate either – _Happy Holidays_!***

Many thanks to Celticgal1041 for proofing. Any remaining mistakes are Grinch's fault.

Disclaimer: Magnum, P.I. is not mine. I'm just borrowing the concepts and characters for a little while.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
